


Hello

by melikaioke



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Adama meets Laura Roslin for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Bill arrived on time, like always. He greeted the officers, their spouses and the general public. He was supposed to meet the Governor on behalf of the Galactica, to tell Adar that he had the military’s support and the full support from the grew of his ship. However Governor Adar was nowhere in sight. 

“Typical.” He thought.

It was just like a politician to blow his own party. He was sure Adar would have some intern staff, or senior member to go around the room and thank everyone. He probably hated coming to these things, shaking the hand of some kid who looked up to him, or the hundreds of military officers, he probably didn’t even bother trying to learn anyone’s name.   
Bill sighed, taking a drink of his scotch, a gruff sound coming from his throat as he set it down. He looked around the room, his back straightened when he saw the Governor’s staff head in his direction. He told himself it would be quick, he wouldn’t have to say much. However as the staff member came closer he felt himself smile slightly. The red haired woman with green eyes was not the normal staff member. Her perfume smelt like Caprican lilies, and the dress she wore showed off the soft freckles of her shoulders. 

She smiled to him, which made the flecks of brown in her eyes show more. “Hello, I’m Laura Roslin, one of Governor Adar’s senior staff members.” 

Her hand was soft, and it fit well in his own. 

“Commander Adama, it is nice to meet you…Laura.”


End file.
